Elixir
Elixir is spent to place cards on the battlefield. The player begins a battle with 5 Elixir and can hold a maximum of 10 Elixir during battle. Once 2 minutes (1 minute left) have passed during a battle, each player receives 1 extra Elixir, and Elixir production is doubled for the rest of the game. Elixir is produced gradually throughout the battle at a rate of 1 Elixir every 2.8 seconds, every 1.4 seconds during Double Elixir time, and every 0.7 seconds in special Triple Elixir Challenges. In 2v2, Elixir production is 15% slower than normal, and during the Double Elixir and Overtime periods, the Elixir production is 30% slower than normal. This is about 3.3 seconds per Elixir initially and 2 seconds during Double Elixir. Profit and Loss Your Elixir is just as important as other game mechanics like card placement and having a balanced deck. *Elixir is considered 'profited' when the player spends less Elixir than the opponent and thus the Elixir grows beyond the opponent's. Gaining an Elixir profit by making a play is known as a 'positive Elixir trade'. An example of this: the opponent plays Skeleton Army, and you play Barbarian Barrel, defeating the Skeleton Army and gaining an Elixir profit of 1. *Elixir is considered 'lost' when the player's Elixir dips below the opposing player's. Making the opponent gain an Elixir profit by making a play is known as a 'negative Elixir trade'. *The only way to increase Elixir production is with the Elixir Collector. It costs 6 Elixir and will produce 8 Elixir over its lifetime, so the player will gain a profit of 2 Elixir (if mirrored they will get only a profit of 1 Elixir). If attacked by a spell or other card, you may not profit as much, but it is usually also a drain on your opponent's Elixir. *When the player has more Elixir than the opponent, the player can often attack and defend much easier. **It's very hard to defend against lots of troops, especially high hitpoint troops, with low Elixir. **It's also hard to attack since the other player can easily defend with lots of Elixir. *To gain Elixir, defend with cards that cost less than the opponent's attacking unit. Common examples are Skeleton Armies defending Giants and Arrows defending Minion Hordes. Both net a 2 Elixir profit. *It's also very important not to maximize on Elixir, as the player is unable to generate more Elixir. This concept is called leaking elixir when you are at 10 elixir and not spending it. When spectating a live match, there is a number at the right of each player's elixir bar showing how much elixir they have leaked in total during the match. ** This is especially true at the beginning of the game. If the players max at 10 Elixir excessively, they are wasting Elixir that could be gained if a card is deployed. However, it is imperative to not rush decisions and make unnecessary placements. It's OK to max at 10 Elixir if the opponent is also maxing at 10 Elixir. **If the player has 10 Elixir, deploy a troop at the back of the Arena. This will help the player gain some Elixir over time to support the unit placed and create a push. **Waiting to max your Elixir at the start of the game can be used to your advantage, however. You can wait for an opponent to start a push, then counter it in some way with your 10 Elixir (and maybe gain Elixir Advantage), and possibly create a counter push. *In battle, players should never leave themselves with 0 Elixir. If an opponent initiates a strong offensive push, a defending player with 0 Elixir may possibly lose a Crown Tower and open themselves to a 3 crown defeat. Trivia *If a player does not use the Elixir Collector, never wastes any Elixir, and the battle does not go into overtime over the course of a 3-minute battle, the player will have received about 91.7 Elixir in total. Again, assuming that the player does not use the Elixir Collector or wastes any Elixir if the battle lasts for 1 minute into overtime, the player will receive about 134.6 Elixir over the 4 minutes of battle. If the battle lasts through 3 minutes of overtime, the player will receive about 220.3 Elixir in total over the 6 minutes. *Elixir used to accumulate in the background while resetting back to 10 just before reaching 11 when the Elixir bar was full, so the two players' Elixir would always differ by a whole number. However, it no longer accumulates like this as of the Tournaments Update, now immediately going back to a whole number when a troop is dropped at 10 Elixir. *In the Double and Triple Elixir Challenges, players start with 0 Elixir instead of 5, but Elixir regenerates two or three times faster, respectively, throughout the whole game. *In Ramp Up Challenges, Elixir regenerates at a normal pace for the first minute, then at double speed during the second minute, and finally at triple speed during the third minute and overtime. de:Elixier es:Elixir fr:Élixir it:Elisir ru:Эликсир Category:Basics